Duchess of Mandalore
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: "Satine has been released from prison," Padmé murmured while they walked towards the Chancellor's office after the emergency Senate session. Her skirts swished in the silence of the halls - skirts that no doubt hid at least twelve weapons. No one frequented these halls normally, unless they had a meeting with the Chancellor.


Duchess of Mandalore

* * *

"Satine has been released from prison," Padmé murmured while they walked towards the Chancellor's office after the emergency Senate session. Her skirts swished in the silence of the halls - skirts that no doubt hid at least twelve weapons. No one frequented these halls normally, unless they had a meeting with the Chancellor.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the Senator. "How do you know that per chance?"

Padmé grinned, waving down the hall as the Hero with No Fear approached. "Oh, I may have a insider or two in the maximum security prison. Or five."

"Why does a Senator have a need for so many spies?"

Anakin came towards them, hearing the last bit of conversation and laughing. It was rare that happened lately. "Do you not know about Nubian culture Obi-Wan? Subtly is their trade."

"Ani."

_No wonder he loves her so much, _Obi-Wan mused while they went to the entrance of the Chancellor's offices. He stood still while the retina scanner hummed. The door slid open.

Obi-Wan glanced at the pair. "If Naboo is about subtly, then it's no surprise I do not know much about its culture or history."

The green haired, human reciptionist of the Chancellor waved them through without glancing from her Holoscreen.

The three of them filed into the Chancellor's office. Obi-Wan could never explain how he felt in this room - distracted, on edge, uncomfortable, maybe a tad bit aroused.

He would normally think it had something to do with not liking Palpatine, but something told him today it wasn't that.

But that train of thought flew out the window when footsteps echoed. Chancellor Palpatine walked in a moment later, Mas Amedda at his heels like the lapdog he was.

"Thankfully, with the revelation of this new information, the occupation of Mandalore is no longer necessary."

_You mean the information that was fabricated from the start?_

Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut.

Padmé smiled, one that looked a bit plastic. "The person to thank is Duchess Satine. She found the proof."

Obi-Wan shared a glance with Anakin over the Senator's head. _Someone helped Satine…_

He kept quiet, even when Satine's Force presence slammed into him.

Satine walked into the office a moment later, their eyes meeting briefly. She gave the barest of nods to him before looking at the Chancellor. "I require no thanks."

Padmé scurried forward, grasping on of the Duchess' hands. "Satine! The Senate held an emergency session - the Republic Forces have been ordered to stand down."

Satine opened her mouth to speak...and the Chancellor cut her off.

His smile was sharp while he glanced at Satine. "Allow me to offer a most sincere apology on behalf of the entire Republic. You are a most loyal servant, and we are all grateful."

Mas Amedda inclined his head, fingers curling on his staff. "Yes...grateful."

Padmé interrupted, taking a step forward. "Chancellor, if you and Mad Amedda would join me for a moment, we have some logistics to dicuss in order to ratify the Senate's decision."

The Senator led them away, Anakin following at their heels.

Obi-Wan knew his former padawan was grinning. He was about to follow when a hand was laid over his chest.

"But for you, this wouldn't have happened."

"No." Obi-Wan took her hand. "It was your unshakeable faith in your people and your determination that brought about this result."

Satine gave a small laugh when he pressed a kiss to her knuckles, looking at the Coruscanti skyline. "I... appreciate that. But still, who is behind all of this? Who tampered with that recording? Who tried to convict me of murder and throw some in jail?"

Obi-Wan dropped her hand. "I'm...not sure. But as you said yourself...things are changing. And sometimes the line between friend and for is blurred...now more than ever."

The silence between them did not last long. Satine looked at him watching the skyline, biting her lip. _Friend...or foe. Which one is he?_

"Wanna come back to the Mand'oa embassy? I still have an office there."

* * *

"Well that was certainly entertaining," Obi-Wan murmured, leaning against her desk. He looked old suddenly, despite being only thirty-six.

"Do you want a drink?" Satine asked, heading to a cupboard and undoing a lock. A single bottle of Alderiaan bourbon and three glasses stared back at her. She grabbed two and the bottle, moving over to the desk to pour the dark liquid.

"Why am I not surprised you keep alcohol in your office?" Obi-Wan took the drink when she offered it, swirling it around in the glass.

"Ever so cultured, Obi," she muttered, leaning beside him and taking a large drink. She set it down rather quickly, reaching upwards and undoing the pins that held her headpiece in place.

He chuckled, taking a sip. "Well I must be, else Anakin will end up running wild - this is good, thank you Satine."

A sigh of relief escaped her when she removed the headpiece, setting it on the floor. She undid the single pin that held her hair back, fingers combing through her hair and lilies dropping to the desk.

Obi-Wan leaned over, plucking a few lilies that were snagged in her white-blonde hair. "You should have your hair down more."

She knew she should have put away the bottle of bourbon - or at the very least escorted him out of the office with a kiss on the cheek and an empty promise to be in touch.

She did more than kiss him on the cheek.

Satine leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. He traced the inside of her nearest palm, still nursing the bourbon.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?"

She touched the hand grasping the glass, looking him in the eye. "What would happen if I kissed you right now?"

"Considering our history?" Obi-Wan set the glass down, eyes darkening before he kissed her deeply. "I wouldn't stop you."

"I hope that's the bourbon talking," she mumbled against his lips, fingers twining in his hair, which was longer than she had ever known it to be.

He chuckled, breaking their kiss to press his lips over the jaw and down her neck. The scruff on his jaw scratched on her skin - not unpleasant, but not entirely pleased either. "You insult my alcohol tolerance, Duchess."

The rational part of Satine wondered what the fuck she was doing, making out with the man that had broken her heart and left her alone to rule an entire system.

_You made the choice to let him go, to rule without a consort._

The less rational part of her - the woman who had fallen in love with the man currently sucking at the skin of her neck and squeezing her hips for the first time in over a decade.

_You know where this leads, _Satine thought. That didn't stop her from scooting onto the desk and wrapping her legs around his hips.

Obi-Wan paused a moment, staring into her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her brow, giving a small sigh.

"You were always the more romantic one when it came to sex."

He snorted, squeezing her hips. A grin crept over his face. "Sex? That's what we're about to do?"

Laughing, Satine tugged at his hair, crushing their lips together. There would be a time in place for talking, but now was not for that to happen. He inferred that, grip tightening on her hips, his lips bruising.

The beard was something she didn't mind. It prickled and scratched at her face - it would probably leave burn marks.

Satine imagined what it would feel like between her thighs. The knot in her stomach grew and she broke the kiss long enough to whisper: "You should fuck me on this desk."

Obi-Wan jerked, widening his eyes a moment before wrinkling his nose, a smile in his eyes. "That's so unsanitary."

"Ben!" Satine laughed while he reached behind her and swept everything off the desk. Flimsi fluttered to the floor, the glasses of bourbon crashing. Only her Netcomputer was safe, tucked away inside the desk. She found her back pressed against the hard desk, lips pressed hard against her neck and fingers furiously working to undo her bodice.

* * *

_Author's note: I tried to make this longer, but found it took away from the story. So enjoy another slice of life fic, even if it is a little NSFW. Just a little. _

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


End file.
